FullMetal Alchemist Chatroom
by Kimbleylover247
Summary: a chatroom including yours truly...me..


FMA Chatroom...

**Real Name** **Screen Name**

Edward GrowingTaller129

Roy BlueFire876

Kimbley BoomBoomBoom000

Greed GimmeDaMooLa500

Wrath SnootyCutieBooty380

and last but not least...

Me KimbleyLover247 ... DUH!!!!

Let's get started---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GrowingTaller129 has been added to the conversation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BoomBoomBoom000 has been added to the conversation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GrowingTaller129 says:Hi Kimbley

BoomBoomBoom000 says:I blew up a mans head last night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KimbleyLover247 has been added to the conversation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KimbleyLover247:Hi Kimbley...YOU'RE SO CUTE OMG IM ACTUALLY TALKIN TO KIMBLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BoomBoomBoom000 says:nice to meet you too...i guess

GrowingTaller129 says:why not EdLover247?

KimbleyLover247 says:Kimbley's cuter than you.

GrowingTaller129 says:your right...cuz i'm hot!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnootyCutieBooty380 has been added to the conversation

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

GrowingTaller129 says:Is that you Winry?

SnootyCutieBooty380 says:no im Wrath...

KimbleyLover247 says:NO YOU'RE NOT!!!!!!!!

SnootyCutieBooty380 says:I am Wrath!!!!!!!!

KimbleyLover247 says:im talking to Mr.GrowingTaller129

BoomBoomBoom000 says:I SAID I BLEW UP A MANS HEAD LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

GimmeDaMooLa500 has been added to the conversation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

KimbleyLover247 says:'sup Greedo

GimmeDaMooLa500 says:Who are you?

KimbleyLover247 says:im Kimbley's #1 fan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BlueFire876 has been added to the conversation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BlueFire876 sats:Hi ED,Wrath,Greed,Kimbley and uuummmm...Lust?

KimbleyLover247 says:Lust?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

BoomBoomBoom000 says:No thats a girl who found a way into the conversation

BlueFire876 says:is it...Rose?

KimbleyLover247 says:OMG ROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BlueFire876 says:What?

KimbleyLover247:i hate you,Im Sarah NOT THAT UGLY THING WITH THE NAME OF A PRETTY PLANT IS

THAT CLEAR BLUEFIRE876?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

BlueFire876 has left the conversation

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

KimbleyLover247 says:I think he got it...so Kimbley,do you ever feel guilty after killin' some one?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

BoomBoomBoom000 has left the conversation

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

KimbleyLover247 says:Kimbley?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

GrowingTaller129 has left the conversation

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

GimmeDaMooLa500 has left the conversation

------------------------------------------------------------------------

KimbleyLover247 says:At least you will keep me company,Wrath

SnootyCutieBooty380 says:bye

------------------------------------------------------------------------

SnootyCutieBooty380 has left the conversation

------------------------------------------------------------------------

KimbleyLover247 says:guys? im all alone here...

KimbleyLover247 says:guys?

AFTERWARDS--

I left the conversation and 4 hours later I found out them and the rest of the cast talking without me and then joined not as KimbleyLover247

but as Annoyance#1 and DIDNT insult everyone but Kimbley,i called him a crazy weirdo...


End file.
